


Him and the Moon

by sukie2842



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukie2842/pseuds/sukie2842
Summary: Q looks out of the bedroom window and catches the moon’s eye just as Bond breathes a low moan into the crook of his neck.





	Him and the Moon

The curtains are drawn open. Almost always are.

He watches shadows ripple along the muscles of Bond’s back and traces them with a fingertip. Moonlight ebbs and flows in a lazy rhythm across that terrain. The rhythm of Bond’s hips as he rocks into the cradle of Q’s thighs is slow and close.

Come inside me, he says into Bond’s ear. His cock lays wet and sated between their bodies. Orgasm has made him soft. He rubs the inside of his thighs against the sides of Bond’s torso and relishes in the warmth.

Bond’s shoulders tense, but the push of his hips do not falter.

Q looks out of the bedroom window and catches the moon’s eye just as Bond breathes a low moan into the crook of his neck.

He expects Bond to pull out immediately. Just like the _zzip_ of his flies when he tucked himself back into his pants after the first time in Sao Paulo. Sex with Bond is a quick and desperate affair. Not a liaison fit for warm bedsheets and moonlight. It is base lust, nothing more. That they are in Q’s bed for the first time doesn’t mean a thing. He knows this very well. He is a clever boy, after all. 

Instead, Bond lingers. His hands pet Q’s flanks and his lips caress Q’s shoulders. 

‘What are we?’ He wants to ask.

When Bond pulls out of his body, he leaves a schoolboy kiss at Q’s mouth.

He watches through hooded eyes as Bond sits back on his haunches and peels the condom off. The lust in him is satisfied, for now. The sight of Bond’s cock glistening in the darkness of the bedroom lights only a soft haze in his lower stomach.

There is the wet sound of something being dropped in the bathroom trash can. Then the coldness of a cloth being wiped across his stomach. Q drifts in and out of consciousness while listening to the hum of a shower running. 

A creak of the mattress springs. A warm weight settling next to him. Q turns his head to look into tender eyes staring right back at him.

“Why do you leave the curtains open?” Bond asks.

“Surely Six pays you a large enough salary for a night light.”

Q’s eyelids feel so heavy as he whispers,

“I like the light as it is.”

Bond looks like he understands. So he doesn’t know what prompts him to elaborate,

“I’ve always felt...a closeness to the moon.”

The fact that he has never shared this fact with anyone slips through the sieve of his sleepy mind. There is only Bond’s gaze, and Q’s words between them.

Their fingertips touch as Q falls asleep. He dreams of lonely moonlit bridges and long-lost people. Somehow, it’s not all that bad.

Q doesn’t know it yet, but a few weeks later, Bond will find himself on a mission to rural Algeria. His lodgings will be small, run-down – more of an inn than a hotel, more of a shack than an inn. He will be focused but dead tired from all the information he had to gather and all the people he had to watch out for. He will spread out his dossier on the rackety table and read until his eyes feel ready to fall out. Only then will he walk over to the window to stretch his legs. The moon’s glow will be visible through the dusty glass, soft and comforting. He will look up at the moon and think of Q.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first 00Q fic! I'm not a native speaker, I hope there aren't too many errors :) You can also find me at sukie2842.tumblr.com.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 00Q fic! I’m not a native English speaker, so I hope there aren’t too many errors :) You can also find me at sukie2842.tumblr.com.


End file.
